beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
L-Drago Destructor F:S
L-Drago Destroy F:S '''(Japanese: エルドラゴ デストロイ エフ：エス) is an Attack-Type Beyblade released on April 23, 2011 by Takara-Tomy in Japan after Fang Leone 130W²D. It was featured in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury as the evolution of the Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, owned by the series' deuteragonist, the powerful Dragon Emperor, Ryuga. This Beyblade implements the 4D System and comes complete with the new "F:S" 4D Performance Tip, which changes its Performance Tip from '''HF to S''' when it's stamina is low. Its "L-Drago Destroy" Fusion Wheel is also the first to be constructed with the Metal Frame fitting over the Energy Ring as one unit. These parts can be arranged between to two different performance modes with an unique attack option for each: Attack Mode and Absorb Mode. Takara-Tomy would later succeed the L-Drago Destroy F:S with the release of L-Drago Guardian S130MB. Hasbro released L-Drago Destructor LW105LF, in late 2012. It also released L-Drago Destroy F:S as part of the Hyperblades series in January 2013. Beast The Beast form resembles a Chinese dragon, engulfed in orange flames. Special Moves *Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight' : Ryuga kept this Special Move from Meteo L-Drago . *'Dragon Emperor Life Destructor: Ryuga's new Special Move that was used to defeat Tsubasa's Earth Eagle in Showdown at the Tower of Babel!. Anime On Zarkan Island, an island in Indonesia, Ryuga gets confronted by Gingka and Co. Ryuga and Kyoya have a battle and he defeats Kyoya with his newly evolved L-Drago Destructor F:S, which he obtained after his Meteo L-Drago was hit by a piece of the Star Fragment. When battling Fang Leone, L-Drago was knocked into the island's volcano and caused it to grow even stronger because it was fused with the island's fiery lava. After defeating Kyoya, Gingka challenges him to a battle so he can help in the quest for the Legend Bladers but ultimately, Gingka loses. He then battles Yuki and although Yuki seems to be winning, Ryuga manages to beat him. In Sagittario's Blow, Kenta battles Ryuga to prevent him from going back to the dark side. He loses, but inflicts a crack on L-Drago's face bolt in the process. When Ryuga faced Rago and Nemesis alone, he was defeated badly and L-Drago was severely damaged. Also, since L-Drago Destructor failed to protect Ryuga, Ryuga almost died. Now Ryuga has passed on his Beyblade's Star Fragment to Kenta's bey, which helped Flame Sagittario C145S evolve into Flash Sagittario 230WD. This caused Ryuga and L-Drago to disappear. They are now presumed deceased. Video Other Versions *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/L-Drago_Destructor_Gold_Armored_Ver. '''L-Drago Destroy Gold Armored Ver.]: This version has a gold Energy Ring with a new engraved gold L-Drago Face Bolt design that is 3.5 grams heavier than original Face Bolt,but no can change modes. *'L-Drago Guardian S130MB': It is the evolved version of L-Drago Destroy F:S and was released with the Ultimate DX Set along with Duo Ice-Titan 230WD and Wing Pegasis 90WF. *'L-Drago Destroy F:S': This is a gold recolour of everything on L-Drago Destroy except for the Core, which is black. *'L-Drago Destructor F:S': The Hasbro Hyperblades version of L-Drago Destroy F:S. It has been recolored black and orange with a green core; there is also a Hyper Strike Battle set L-Drago Destroy that is recolored gold and green. *'L-Drago Destructor LW105LF': Hasbro's original L-Drago Destructor replica. Trivia *Final Survive is the only 4D bottom that does not end in Drive (D:D, F:D, B:D, X:D). *L-Drago Destroy can be hand spun against low attackers or have a weak launch when in Absorb mode and will steal spin until F:S switches from S to HF because the spin velocity becomes faster. *L-Drago Destroy has ever been shown to defeat Diablo Nemesis and sometimes even put a crack in X:D in real life in comparison with the anime. *L-Drago Destroy Metal Wheel works very well with the F:S bottom and can be able to defeat almost any Beyblade if used with the proper sliding shoot technique. *L-Drago Destroy has been shown to be a great Attack-Type Metal Wheel when in Attack Mode. The plastic reduces recoil greatly, and the three dragon heads on the Metal Frame have massive attack power. In Absorb mode it will be able to steal enough spin for a powerful counterattack. *Hasbro has released this Bey as L-Drago Destroy F:S, which will be a part of the Hyperblade series. It has a recolored black and orange along with a green core and a green F:S. *Hasbro's Hyper-Strike Battle Set Recolor of L Drago Destroy F:S has the same colored Core as the regular Hyperblade variant. *Some variants of L-Drago Destroy F:S goes to Hole Flat then to Flat Sharp or Semi Defense Sharp to Sharp. *Final Survive has two different molds. One is from the original Takara Tomy L-Drago Destroy. This mold has the tabs protruding outwards more. The other mold was released by Sonokong, and it has the tabs built into the core piece. There is a little difference in the performance of the two molds, as the original mold stays in HF longer. *At some point the small teeth-like prosusions on the Fusion Wheel's metal frame will start to bend inward and start to push the rubber on the core down and eventually chip the rubber away. *When the Sharp performance tip in F:S is worn down, it can perform liek different performance tips, like Hole Flat, to Hole Flat Sharp, to Semi Defense, to Defense Sharp, to lastly, Sharp. *The Fusion Wheel used for L-Drago Destroy F:S is much heavier than the version used with L-Drago Destructor LW105LF. Gallery takara-tomy-metal-fight-beyblade-bb-108-l-drago-destroy-df7f8.jpg|Box Bb108.jpg|Stats P4230431.JPG|Absorb Mode P4230430.JPG|Attack Mode P4230426.JPG P4230427.JPG P4230429.JPG|Side View P4230529.JPG|F:S Destre.jpg|Left Light Launcher ldragodestroyleftlaunch1.jpg|Light Launcher Ripcord Ldragodestroygoldarmore.jpg|Gold Armored Ver. LDragoDestroyParts.PNG|Parts Ldragodestroyhorogium.jpg|L Drago Destroy F:S destroying Twisted Tempo 145WD Smmsd.PNG|Mode Change Destroy l-drago-3.jpg yhjhj.JPG|Ryuga holding L-Drago Destroy sdfefr.JPG RyugaLDragoDestroy3.PNG|L-Drago showing its strength RyugaLDragoDestroy2.PNG Beyblade 4D Kyoya vs Ryuga Leone vs Destroy.png HF to S.jpg|HF to S LDS12.jpg|Legend Aura LDS00.jpg|L Drago Destroy in midair. o0399037111050782554.png|Ryuga with L-Drago Destroy F:S in the Manga Destroy_l-drago-1.jpg L-Drago Destroy.JPG Beyblade 4D L-Drago will destroy you.png|L-Drago Will Destroy You Beyblade 4D dragen.png|Dragon Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol.png|Ryuga with L-Drago Beyblade 4D Ryuga and Destroy.png|Ryuga and L-Drago Destroy KingVsRyuga3.jpg|vs Variares D:D KingVsRyuga2.jpg|Variares battling L-Drago LdragoFace4D.jpg 128 22.jpg|L-Drago absorbing Phantom Orion's spin ldragodestroy.jpg|L-Drago Destroy F:S in the manga 134 10.jpg 134 6.jpg|Kenta VS Ryuga 134 5.jpg Tv1320536536284.jpg|L-Drago's Facebolt cracked Tv1320536504266.jpg Destroy.png Destroy Face.png|Face Bolt. L-Drago Destroy.jpg|L-Drago Destroy l.JPG|L-Drago Destroy damaged Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol.png|Gingka and co. finding it hard to believe Ryuga is one of the Bladers of the Four Seasons.|link=http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/L-Drago_Destructor_F:S L-drago destructor f s hyperblade.jpg|L-Drago Destructor F:S Hyperblade L-DragoDestructorFS-Hyper-StrikeBattleSet.jpg|Recolour in the Hyper-Strike Battle Set 8182P8lNhrL._SL1500_.jpg|Takara Tomy L-Drago Destroy F:S Front Cover 91Q+9Bl74tL._SL1500_.jpg|Takara Tomy L-Drago Destroy F:S Back Cover 71MV5PY5T+L._SL1500_.jpg|L-Drago Destroy F:S Ryuga.png|Ryuga and his L-Drago destructor F:S Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:4D System Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Takara Tomy Category:Merchandise Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:Metal Fury Beyblades